


Extra Cheese

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is bad at euphemisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“What the hell kind of euphemism was that?”

“You didn’t like it?”

“ _I’ll show you extra cheese_? Are you kidding me? No!”

“That was a good one. I put lot of thought into that one.”

“Really?”

“Okay, tell me, Mister Euphemism, what was wrong with it? It was just meant to show you how …excited you-“

“STOP! It’s the wording and the timing, and if you have to explain a euphemism, IT DOESN’T WORK! It’s not bad enough that I can’t get a reputable slice on this volcanic rock now I have to think about some pizza kid … ?!”


End file.
